Nick and Grace
Nick and Grace is the friendship and possibly romantic pairing between Nick Radford and Grace Russell in Good Witch. Their ship-name, as created by the fandom, is Nace. Relationship Nick and Grace are currently best friends and neighbors. They originally had a complicated relationship, as Grace thought Nick was just a spoiled, pampered, playboy kid from New York, and he thought she was a stuck-up nerd. As they got to know each other, Grace saw potential in him - even after he framed her for theft and lied about helping Anthony. They bonded for the first time during the storm of Middleton, after Grace hurt Nick's feelings by not sharing her food with him. After that, they began to be cordial with one another and eventually, became friendly and then friends. As they grew closer together and shared more with one another, it became evident to others that there was more between the pair then friendship. This forced Grace to evaluate their relationship, and she remained conflicted for some time. It appeared that whenever one of them dated other people, the other would get upset. In the future, they may become step-siblings due to the romantic relationship between their parents. Throughout Series |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Specials = Good Witch Halloween Similarities and Differences Quotes :Grace: Oh! I'm Grace. :Nick: Uh, Nick. :Grace: It's nice to meet you - officially. We're neighbors. :Nick: Oh. Cool. :-- Nick and Grace meet for the first time ---- :Grace: I wouldn't... If I were you. :Nick: Well, you're not me. So, see ya. ---- :Nick: You were right. :Grace: I was? :Nick: I couldn't have cut. I got busted by both the vice principal and my dad. Next time, maybe I'll listen to you. :-- Nick realizes Grace was right ---- :Becca: Where's Nick? :Grace: I don't know. :Becca: So are you two...? they're dating :Grace: We're friends. :- Becca mistakes Nace for a couple ---- :Grace: You're a runner, right? You could help him. :Nick: Why would I do that? :Grace: Sorry. What was I thinking? Asking you to care about something besides yourself. That's just crazy. Well, see you. :-- Grace and Nick ---- :Nick: What did you say to Anthony? :Grace: What? :Nick: Anthony. You told him, didn't you? :Grace: No, no I didn't. :Nick: You're lying. :Grace: Look. I just wanted you to know that I didn't tell Anthony, anything. :Nick: I don't believe you. ---- :Nick: I have to say, I would have expected such selfish behavior from him. But you? Grace. Have to say I'm disappointed. :Grace: You were in a much better mood a few days ago. :Anthony: How could you tell? :Grace: Anthony. pause So, what happened? :Nick: Nothing. :Grace: You're lying. :Nick: Well, you're just... :Grace: Your mom. I heard that she was coming. But she's not, is she? And that's why you don't seem to care if you're going home. : - The Storm ---- :Grace: I just want to be normal, Nick. :Nick: You are so not normal. :Grace: Wow, thank you. :Nick: No. No. Grace, that's now what I meant. I like that you're not like everybody else. You're unique. Like no other. There are so many Brendas at this school but only one Grace Russell. Be who you are. But don't care about what other people think. :- Nace ---- :Grace: What are you doing? :Nick: Shooting hoops. :Grace: Um no, you are slamming the ball against the backboard over and over again trying to drive me crazy. And guess what? It worked. So, you can stop now. :Nick: Okay, so I'm a little off my game, alright? :Grace: Only if you're trying to get the ball in the hoop. :Nick: I hate this. :Grace: Basketball? :Nick: My parents. I'm stuck between them and they really hate each other. Dad wants me to stay here and Mom wants me to go with her. :Grace: Well, what do you want? :Nick: I want to go to Hong Kong and then back to New York. :Grace: No, you don't. :Nick: How would you know? :Grace: I just do. :- Grace and Nick ---- :Grace: Nick and I are just friends. :Courtney: Really? Because you kinda seem like a lot more than that. :- Courtney thought Grace was in love with Nick ---- :Abigail: You can't tell? :Grace: That's not something I'm usually good at noticing. Though I thought Noah like me when they first got here but ever since then he's hardly talked to me at all. :Abigail: Well, did it work? Getting you and Noah in the same place at the same time? :Grace: Well, I got him there, yeah. But then Nick showed up and messed everything up. :- Abigail and Grace talk about being alone with their crush, and Nick appearing when Grace tried to do that with Noah. ---- :Grace: I couldn't just leave you there. :Nick: You could've but... :Grace: I mean I wouldn't ever. :- Never leave you ---- Notes and Trivia * They are neighbors and friends. * He almost blamed her for stealing the school mascot, however, he later owned up to the blame to clear her name. * When she thought he took her idea about helping Anthony train for the race she was proud of him and herself. However, she later learned that he lied to both her and Sam, and opted to use it as an alibi to party with his friends. * Grace taught Nick how to dance properly after he shared an embarrassing story with her about how his first dance failed. She promised not to tell anyone about his past history, a secret that she still honors to this day. * When Nick and Grace argue, their personalities change and they become depressed. Grace's appetite decreases while Nick closes himself off to others. * When Grace went through a brief rebellious stage guided by her older cousin Abigail, she attended that same party as Nick. He looked out of her and told her to go home as it wasn't her crowd. ** When Nick was busted by his dad, he lied and said that Grace wasn't with him. * When Nick and Grace have a fight, they walk off in opposite directions. This is evident in the episodes, "A Perfect Match" and "Not Getting Married Today". * Nick and Grace almost kiss in Season 3 in a budding romance while studying biology. * A photo predicted the fight between Nick and Grace at the end of Season 3. * Grace is offended when she discovered that Nick planned to ask for an appointment with Courtney and not with her. * It is possible that the cut of the Merriwick flower affected the feelings of Nick and Grace in the wrong way, by making them like other people, as Nick became interested in Courtney and Grace in Noah. * Other characters have noticed the chemistry between them. ** Stephanie Borden thought that Nick was going to ask Grace on a date, and the comment made Grace think about her feelings for Nick. ** Courtney Gunderson thought that Grace was interested in Nick romantically, to the point where she didn't want to go out with Nick out of respect for Grace. * He visited her when she was in the hospital after her accident and tried to convince her to give up active outdoor sports to keep her safe. * They often walk home from school together and have many scenes in the driveways of their respective houses. * Their latest fight spanned over five-episodes and was over Grace accidentally saying that Nick wanted to break-up with Courtney while she was nearby. * Nick stops by Sam’s office more often to visit Grace, who is interning there, than to see visit own father. * They usually have study not-dates at Nick’s house as it offers more privacy in comparison to Grey House, which has a revolving door of residents. * Nick shows up for breakfast at Grey House when he’s getting a ride to school from Sam so he’s able to see Grace in the morning, as it is part of his morning routine. * Nick calls her his “saving Grace” whenever he passes a test because of her being his study buddy. * Generally, Nick pays for their food whenever they’re eating a meal at the Bistro, but when they’re out simply for drinks, Grace insists on paying. * Nick’s handwriting is actually slightly more legible than Grace’s, which he loves to tease her about. ** Eventually he takes to helping her write like him, even covering her hand in his. He explains as if it’s completely complicated, but really he’s just 100% sure if the room envelops in silence then she’ll be able to hear his heart beating a mile a minute. ** Grace is reminded of this when Noah brings up her handwriting in 309. * Both Nick and Grace always write in pen. ** Grace made a casual comment about it, which Nick said, “It’s nice to feel something permanent in my life once.” Grace assured him that she is here to stay too. * Nick opens up to her more then he does with his father or Cassie * Because of Sam and Nick's inability to cook, Nick eats over at Grey House when Sam’s out or when they make a snack to take over for one of their study (not) dates. ** Sometimes it means he’s put into one of her aprons and they cook together. However, in 208 he ditched the apron. Coincidentally, this is the only time she throws food at him. * They rode the Ferris wheel seven times in a row at the Lights Festival just so they could point out where everything and everyone was. * Grace begins playing basketball in Nick’s driveway in Season 2 when she wants his attention. She also uses this chance to tease him about “pounding the backboard” yet again. * When Grace had her accident and was admitted to the hospital, Nick was overwhelmingly worried about her. ** He's the one who gave her the stuffed lion that she donned her favorite gift from her stay. She once mentioned her connection to the stuffed animal, which made Nick smile. However, he never told her it was from him. The stuffed animal can still be spotted in her room at Grey House. * Nick insisted on stopping by Grace’s room before the Tarynsville book reading to show off his costume and faux accent. She accidentally called him cute while he was doing his accent. ** After learning that Martha donned him the "Boy Prince" she teased him about it. * They both have mutual frustration with App Store games. * Nick visited Grace her birthday moment with Cassie to check up on her and give her a present. ** She thought that spending the entire day with him and Courtney was the gift, however, he bought her a choker and a leather jacket. * Grace urged Nick to read the Tarynsville series so she could fangirl about it to him. He did, however, he purposely pronounced the name wrong to annoy her. Gallery Nace1.jpg Nace2.jpg Nace14.jpg Nace3.jpg Nace11.jpg Nace4.jpg Nace5.jpg Nace6.jpg Nace7.jpg Nace8.jpg Nace13.jpg Nace9.jpg Nace10.jpg Grace-Nick.jpeg Nace12.jpg Nace15.jpg 3x07_Promo3.jpg 3x07_Promo7.jpg 3x07_Promo8.jpg 3x07_Painting2.PNG Category:Good Witch (TV series) Category:Pairings Category:Friendships